bittersweet
by ChocolateFactory
Summary: Kepingan puzzle. Itulah Rokudou Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya. Dan kepingan puzzle itu sekarangan... jatuh berserakan. Chap 2 up. /6918, slight 6927 and D18. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fic perdana kami, Kei dan SS. Mungkin sedikit 'melenceng' karena ini kolab pertama, lalu diksinya campur aduk. Dan terkesan aneh, juga jalan cerita gaje. Terus alurnya terlalu cepat dan ide cerita kacangan(?). Belum lagi abalisme dan juga nista (masukan efek tertawa nenek sihir di Snow White di sini). Tapi semoga bisa diterima :) #bah

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to **Amano Akira**. Karena kalo punya kami, Mama Hibari sudah mengandung anak kedua-nya dengan Papa Mukuro xD

**.**

**WARNING: **mainly** 6918**, slight** 6927**

* * *

**.**

**C**hocolate**F**actory special presents

**b** i **t **t **e** r **s** w **e** e **t**

-part one-

**.**

* * *

Langit senja mulai bertahta di ujung cakrawala, membiaskan pendar kemerahan di pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Sementara angin musim gugur berhembus di antara daun yang menguning, menebarkan aroma dingin di jejak musim semi. Kebanyakan orang setuju bahwa di sore hari seperti ini, duduk di dalam ruangan hangat adalah hal paling nyaman.

Dan begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang saat ini berada di ruangan tengah. Ia duduk sambil berdecak tak sabaran. Ada kerutan terbentuk di keningnya. Penghangat ruangan sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Padahal biasanya orang itu tidak pernah terlambat. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Suara langkah kaki dari luar pintu yang tertutup membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berdiri, menatap pintu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Menunggu pintu berayun terbuka.

"Hai, Kyou-kun~," suara seseorang menyusul setelah suara pintu ditutup.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kyou-kun' sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi pria bernama Rokudou Mukuro yang menyapanya. Rasanya sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk seorang herbivora berotak nanas busuk.

"Eh, mau kemana, Kyouya?"

Pemuda tadi berbalik. Satu kata terucap dari bibirnya, "Pulang."

"Pulang kemana? Ini 'kan rumah kita." Rambut panjang pria yang lebih tinggi melayang lembut ketika dia mendekati kekasihnya, Hibari Kyouya. Senyum tertempel di wajahnya yang menawan.

"Kufufu~ aku tahu kau akan mengkhawatirkan aku," bisik Mukuro lirih. Dan senyum pria itu bertambah lebar mendapati Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. "Benar, eh?"

"U-untuk apa mengkhawatirkanmu, Herbivore?"

"Kalau tahu begitu lebih baik aku menyerah saja pada musuh yang tadi kuhadapi," ujar Mukuro dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Hibari kembali memutar badannya sambil bergumam, "Wajah itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Kyouya-chan~"

"Apa la–" Hibari tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah terkunci rapat oleh bibir Mukuro.

"_Tadaima_," bisik Mukuro lembut setelah mengurai kecupannya. Yang segera saja disambut tatapan tajam dari sang karnivora.

"Itu baru ciuman selamat datang, hidangan utamanya belum."

Hibari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya. Ia mendengus. "Jangan harap akan kau dapatkan, Herbivora."

"Tapi–"

"Sekarang cepat mandi atau aku akan–"

"Apa?"

"–menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Oya~" Mukuro menyeringai –mesum. "Silakan, Kyouya sayang. Kau mau menggigitku dimana."

Hibari mengerjapkan mata, sedikit bingung dengan tanggapan kekasihnya. Dan detik kemudian, ia mengerti. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Mukuro. Seolah berkata: 'Nanas Mesum'.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mandi sekarang." Pria berambut biru itu menyerah.

"Dasar Herbivora!" Hibari memandang punggung Mukuro yang kini menjauh sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Meski bibirnya hanya tetarik beberapa senti, tapi ia benar-benar tersenyum. Dan berbisik lirih, "_Okaeri_."

.

.

Rokudou Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya. Dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi. Banyak yang tidak percaya jika keduanya menjalin hubungan secara khusus. Secara dilihat dari sudut pandangan manapun, mereka berdua sangat tidak cocok.

Hanya saja, keduanya tidak salah. Karena kau tidak ada yang bisa memilih kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, kan?

Dan lagi, keduanya tak peduli. Biarpun banyak yang heran, ragu atau menentang hubungan mereka. Mereka memang berbeda –teramat sangat. Hanya saja, itulah poin paling penting. Bagaikan potongan _puzzle_ dengan sisi yang berbeda yang justru menyatukan kedua potong itu. Saling melengkapi. Saling memiliki.

Kepingan _puzzle_. Itulah Rokudou Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya. Serta cinta yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

.

.

Hibari membuka matanya ketika mendengarkan suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ah, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang kekasih tercinta yang dengan tanpa perasaan membangunkannya saat dia masih mengantuk seperti sekarang.

Pemuda berambut hitam melenguh pelan, kesal. "Ada apa?"

"Bangun, ini sudah pagi," sahut Mukuro sambil mengulum senyum.

Tentu saja sang _skylark_ Vongola bukanlah pemalas. Hanya saja, ia letih. Kemarin ia menunggu kepulangan Mukuro selama dua jam –meski ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ditambah lagi semalam Mukuro nyaris membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Jadi, siapa yang salah?

"Kyou-kun," panggil Mukuro manja sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya yang akan kembali ke alam mimpi. Siap menyerang pemuda berdarah Jepang yang berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa pertahanaan memadai.

Segera saja, Hibari mendorong Mukuro dan bangkit. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Meski kepalanya sedikit pusing, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada tidak bisa bergerak selama dua hari karena ulah sang ilusionis.

Mukuro tersenyum; mengabaikan _onyx_ yang terpaku tajam padanya. "Bangun dan mandi, setelah ini kita harus segera berangkat."

Hibari tidak menjawab. Dia justru memilih turun dari ranjang dan meraih kemeja Mukuro di dekat kakinya. Sambil mengenakan kemeja itu seadanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos, ia menyambar handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh _Mist Guardian_. Dan melenggang dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Pemuda dengan iris mata kontras itu menatap kekasihnya selama sekian detik. Melihat tubuh mungil itu mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran, membuat ide jahil berenang di kepala Mukuro. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, berniat menyusul mantan prefek _Namimori-chuu_.

Belum ada dua detik, langkah Mukuro terhenti. Rasa sakit menghantam tubuhnya seketika. Dia mengerang tertahan, mencoba menguasai diri kembali. Ia terdiam, terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil mencengkran dadanya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Ayolah, jangan sekarang. Beberapa hari lagi_, please..._" pintanya lirih.

.

.

Lagi-lagi misi yang membosankan. Kalau hanya untuk menghabisi herbivore-herbivora lemah seperti mereka Hibari seharusnya tidak perlu turun tangan. Seharusnya herbivora semacam Yamamoto Takeshi atau Sasagawa Ryouhei yang mengerjakan misi kali ini. Dalam hitungan menit, misi dari _Juudaime_ sudah selesai. Tentu saja. Status _guardian_ terkuat Vongola bukan omong kosong.

Hibari tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan diri. Noda darah di sekujur bajunya membuat dia gerah. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus melapor terlebih dahulu pada Tsunayoshi di Vongola _HQ_. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak. Selain itu, ia berani bertaruh jika Mukuro juga masih berada di markas.

Dengan langkah perlahan Hibari menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan _Don_ Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat dua suara merayap di indera pendengarannya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Kening _Cloud _Guardian berkerut. Hibari kenal dengan jelas suara itu. Suara manja yang dibuat-buat. Dan suara yang menjawabnya... Tsunayoshi? Tentu saja. ini kan ruangan Tsunayoshi.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh bagi Rokudou Mukuro berada di ruangan Tsunayoshi. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di antara keduanya. Terlebih, Hibari mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"T-tapi, Hibari-san bagaimana?" Hibari mengernyit mendengar namanya disebut lagi.

Sang ilusionis berusaha menenangkan Tsunayoshi. "Jangan khawatir, Tsunayoshi-kun. Biar aku yang urus. Percayalah padaku."

Aneh. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Hibari mendorong pintu dengan keras hingga membentur tembok dan menghasilkan suara yang dikategorikan nyaring. Mengejutkan dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan dalam ruangan Tsunayoshi.

"Hi-Hibari-san," wajah Tsuna memucat melihat siapa yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan ganas. Ia segera menyentak tangan Mukuro yang sedari tadi menggengam tangannya.

Mukuro menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Vongola _Decimo_. Menghela nafas saat melihat sosok kekasihnya di ambang pintu. "Ah, Kyouya-kun."

Kini Hibari ganti memandang Mukuro dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ketus.

Rambut biru Mukuro berayun pelan saat ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang berdiskusi mengenani misi selanjutnya saja."

Hibari menyipitkan mata. Benih curiga tumbuh dalam dirinya. Jika membahas mengenani suatu misi, apa perlu saling bergenggaman tangan? Dan lagi kenapa namanya disebut-sebut?

"Pulang." Sepertinya Hibari lupa pada tujuan awalnya datang kemari.

"Aku dan Kyouya pamit dulu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro bangkit dari kursi. Dia melambai sambil tersenyum sekilas pada sosok pemuda beriris karamel yang wajahnya masih pias karena _shock_. "Pikirkan permintaanku ya, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Kedua lelaki itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dalam sunyi. Dan pintu tertutup tepat di saat Tsunayoshi menghela nafas panjang, merasa lebih rileks. Ada beban tak kasat mata diangkat dari pundak Tsunayoshi.

"Mukuro-san…," panggil sang _Don _Vongola pelan. Wajahnya segera berubah sendu.

.

.

Alis Hibari bertaut. Aneh. Belakangan ini tingkah Mukuro aneh sekali. _Mist Guardian_ itu tidak pernah lagi tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Juga tak ada lagi kelakuan usil Mukuro ketika ia mandi. Pemuda berdarah Italia itu semakin jarang menggoda dan bermanja padanya. Ganjil.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Itu kata pertama yang membuat Hibari mengernyit kesal setibanya di Vongola _HQ_ pagi ini. Apa-apaan dia? Biasanya sang ilusionis tidak pernah memanggil Tsunayoshi dengan nada seperti itu. Apalagi tadi di perjalanaan, Mukuro bersikap cuek padanya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau tidur nyenyak semalam? Memimpikan aku tidak?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau capek? Mau aku pijitin?"

"Tsunayohsi-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, nanti biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang ya?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau sudah mempertimbangkan penawaranku kemarin?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Dan semakin lama semakin banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Mukuro yang dimulai dengan vokal 'Tsunayoshi-kun'. Membuat Hibari muak. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Mukuro memberikan perhatian pada orang lain selain dirinya? Sandiwara apa yang sedang Mukuro mainkan?

Hibari berdiri dengan kekesalan membuncah dalam dada di depan pintu ruangan Vongola _Decimo_. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia melihat Mukuro berada di ruangan itu hari ini. Padahal biasanya ilusionis bergaya rambut nanas itu mengunjungi ruang kerjanya.

Ia menggebrak pintu, melemparkan laporan di sofa terdekat, menatap Mukuro tajam dan mendesis sinis "ayo pulang, Mukuro."

"Ah, Kyouya, aku harus mengantar Tsunayoshi-kun dulu, kau pulanglah duluan," ujar Mukuro santai sambil mengulum senyum.

_APA!_

Meskipun begitu, Hibari Kyouya tetaplah Hibari Kyouya. Pemuda berdarah Jepang yang tidak akan merendahkan dirinya –bahkan pada sosok kekasihnya. Ada ribuan pertanyaan menggerogoti benaknya. Ada letusan kemarahan memenuhi dadanya. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menghajar Mukuro atas kelakuannya yang sesuka hati.

Tapi, ia tetap bergeming. Menatap Mukuro tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ia bukan seekor herbivora yang akan menangis meraung-raung hanya karena hal seperti ini. _Hal seperti ini?_

Dada Hibari terasa sesak.

Kedua mata Mukuro terpaku pada punggung ramping yang biasa berada dalam pelukannya menghilang di balik koridor. Ada duka bersemayam dalam iris beda warna itu. "Maaf, Kyouya," bisik sang ilusionis lirih.

Dan Tsunayoshi menghela nafas dalam melihat sikap Mukuro.

.

.

Mukuro membuka pintu perlahan. "_Tadaima_," ujarnya pelan.

Pria dengan rambut biru panjang itu menghela nafas. Yakin bahwa tidak akan ada sosok Hibari Kyouya yang menunggunya dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah masam saat ia pulang terlambat. Sakit rasanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di ruang tengah yang hangat dengan buku di tangan. Asyik membaca. Selama entah beberapa menit, mata Mukuro terpaku pada sosok itu. Ingin sekali ia mendekati sang awan dan mendekapnya erat seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bisa. Meski sakit, biar ia yang menanggung segalanya seorang diri.

Ia tersenyum miris. "Aku tidur duluan, Kyouya," ujar Mukuro sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Apartemen yang mereka sewa memang mempunyai dua kamar. Hanya saja, apakah kau perlu dua kamar jika satu saja sudah cukup untuk dibagi bersama? Dan di malam ini, Mukuro secara sepihak menghindari Hibari. Memutuskan untuk tidur terpisah.

Mukuro merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sedikit berdebu. Menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan; berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang diliputi beragam emosi.

"Maaf, Kyouya. Maaf..."

.

Hibari menutup bukunya setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kayu yang baru saja berayun tertutup. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Sudah jelas Mukuro salah karena menunjukan perhatian yang berlebihan pada Tsunayoshi. Dan sekarang tak ada penjelasan atas tingkah menyebalkan sang ilusionis tadi. Bahkan kata 'maaf' pun tak terujar. Yang benar saja!

Padahal ia sudah duduk dan menunggu dengan sabar sedari tadi. Sepertinya otak Mukuro sedang terganggu saat ini. Hanya itu alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan tingkah mendua Mukuro. Dan yah, mau tak mau, _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola harus mengakui bahwa ia cemburu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas; berharap besok Mukuro sudah kembali seperti semula. Kembali menjadi Rokudou Mukuro yang ia kenal. Rokudou Mukuro-_nya_. Kemudian, ia beranjak dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dia mendengus sambil memadamkan lampu. Ada yang aneh? Rasanya lebih luas dan damai. Ah ya. Biasanya Mukuro tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang kala malam tiba. Hibari menelan ludah. Tidur tanpa pelukan Mukuro terasa tidak nyaman.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hibari ketus. Iris mata terpaku dengan penuh selidik pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat.

Belum lima menit Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya, terdengar suara bel dari depan. Dan ternyata sang _Don_ Vongola yang datang. Padahal mentari masih mengintip di batas cakrawala. Hibari sudah akan menggigit pemuda mungil di depannya jika suara dari dalam rumah tidak menghentikannya.

"Oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun sudah datang?" tanya Mukuro lembut. Manik matanya mengarah pada sosok Tsunayoshi saat senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

Tsunayoshi mengangguk pelan. "I-iya, Mukuro-san."

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Sekali lagi, pemuda beriris karamel itu mengangguk. "T-tidak apa."

"Kyouya-kun, aku pergi dulu," Mukuro berkata saat menoleh pada sang _skylark_. Ia meraih tangan Tsunayoshi dalam genggaman sebelum melanjutkan, "ngomong-ngomong, sejak hari ini aku pindah ke rumah Tsunayoshi-kun. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak makan malam dan menunggu kepulanganku lagi. Barang-barangku akan diambil petugas nanti siang."

Wajah Hibari datar, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Tubuhnya kaku, terdiam karena adegan berbau romantis di hadapannya. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar penuturan Mukuro barusan. Jika bisa, kepala Hibari pasti sudah berasap saking panasnya. Bola matanya juga akan meloncat keluar.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Ia bukan seorang yang berkelakuan layaknya herbivora lemah.

"_Bye_, Kyouya-kun." Dan Mukuro melangkah bersama Tsunayoshi dengan tangan yang saling terpaut. Meninggalkan sosok Hibari yang terlampau terkejut di ambang pintu. Detik berikutnya, pintu dibanting dengan kuat.

Barusan saja Rokudou Mukuro memutuskan hubungan dengan Hibari Kyouya. Dan kepingan _puzzle_ itu jatuh berserakan.

* * *

**.**

-part one-

**e** n **d**

Kei & SS

**.**

* * *

Nyahaahahahhahahaa xDDD

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ide-nya punya Kei, dan chapter ini kebanyakan yang mengerjakan Kei. SS hanya mengedit di sana-sini dan menambah di sana-sini serta memberikan judul. Kemungkinaan besar menjadi _twoshots_ =3

Chapter 2? Nanti. Tunggu saja dengan sabar. Biarkan kami melewati ujian semesternya dahulu #lha. Dan lagi, SS gak mau ngerjainnya kalo review yang didapat tidak mencapai angka 5 #plak. Berhubung yang mengerjakan chapter 2 itu SS xD

Oh ya, tenang saja, Kami berdua membenci 6927, jadi jangan khawaatir^^ #halah

Makanya, **review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng! Chapter 2 tiba! \(^o^)/ Kenapa lama? Salahkan sekolah yang ga pernah bosan menyelenggarakan pesta(?) ulangan.

Dan ternyata banyak juga yang sudah memberi review. Makasih buat: **YoshimiRei**, **ciocarlie**, **Hyuuzu**, **LuiseMeyrink**, **hibalicious**, **bhiblu21** dan **Rakafuku**. Jawaban pertanyaan kalian semua silakan dapatkan di chapter ini…. mungkin (/w)/ #tonfa'd #trident'd

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to **Amano Akira**.

**.**

**WARNING: 6918**, **6927 **and **D18**

* * *

**.**

**C**hocolate**F**actory special presents

**b** i **t **t **e** r **s** w **e** e **t**

-part two-

**.**

* * *

Sang _skylark_ Vongola duduk di sofa sambil menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dada. Menatap hampa layar televisi yang menyala. Berusaha menulikan telinga dari segala aktifitas di sekitarnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sofa begitu erat. Hingga tangannya memutih dan uratnya tampak. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Ia ingin menangis.

"Hibari-san, kami sudah selesai mengambil semua barang Rokudou-san. Terima kasih," ujar lelaki yang bertanggung jawab sebagai agen pindah rumah Mukuro. Ia menunduk dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Hibari tak menyahut. Karena ia tahu, kata pertama yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya akan menjelma jadi isak tangis. Dan ia bukan herbivora lemah yang cengeng. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menangis. Tak ada.

Meski hatinya sakit tak terperi. Bayang-bayang kemesraan Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi masih melekat dengan jelas di tiap inci sel otaknya. Walau bagaimanapun ia mencoba menghapusnya, citra itu tak pernah pudar. Seolah terukir abadi dalam otaknya. Dan di tiap detik, lukanya menganga semakin dalam. Membuat nafasnya tercekat setiap kali dia mengingatnya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menangis demi herbivora lemah selevel nanas seperti Mukuro. Memang sejak awal hubungan yang ia rajut dengan Mukuro tidak berlandas kepastian. Mereka tak pernah mengukir perjanjian sehidup semati bernama pernikahan.

Dan ia pikir tak perlu ada kata-kata yang mengikat kontrak rasa di antara mereka. Masihkah perlu kata jika Mukuro mengerti dengan baik perasaannya?

Hanya saja segalanya hancur menjadi ribuan keping. Ia tak pernah menyangka lelaki yang tak pernah berhenti membisikkan cinta padanya akan berdiri memunggunginya; meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan. Dan berhenti mencintainya. Hingga ia harus menelan isak tangis yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Salahkah ia tak pernah bersikap jujur? Salahkah kalau dia tidak pernah dengan lantang berkata, bahwa dia mencintai Mukuro melebihi segalanya?

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lututnya begitu erat. Dadanya sesak. Seberapa keras ia berusaha memvonis bahwa ia tak apa-apa, jauh di dalam sana ia terluka. Ia merasa sakit meski tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Ia seorang diri. Rapuh. Dan hatinya telah teekoyak.

.

"Kyouya," panggil seseorang dengan lirih dari balik punggungnya.

Mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori itu tersentak. Kepalanya segera terangkat dan berputar ke belakang. Satu nama tertulis dalam benaknya. Bolehkah ia berharap pemuda itu kembali ke sisinya?

Tapi ternyata harapan tinggal jadi harapan. "_H_-_Haneuma_...!"

Dino Cavallone tersenyum kikuk. "Hai, Kyouya."

"Siapa yang mempersilakanmu masuk?" tanya Hibari ketus. Alisnya bertaut; kesal.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban. Dan karena pintunya tidak terkunci, aku masuk," jelas lelaki berambut pirang itu. Peluh menghiasi sisi wajahnya. Ia menggaruk pipinya ragu. Pasrah menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk andai saja pemuda di hadapannya akan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Sesaat, Hibari terlihat seperti hendak marah. Hanya saja detik kemudian, ia terkulai lemas di sofa. Pandangannya hampa, layaknya tubuh yang kehilangan jiwa. "Pulanglah, _Haneuma_."

Hari ini, ia sama sekali tak mau menemui siapapun bahkan bawahan kepercayaannya, Kusakabe. Padahal sudah dengan sengaja ia tidak berangkat ke Vongola _HQ_ seperti biasa. Ia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kesendirian ganjil ini. Ia terbiasa dengan eksistensi sang ilusionis di sisinya. Dan dia tidak terbiasa sendirian di tempat yang kini terasa asing baginya.

_Don_ Cavallone itu mendekat, ikut duduk di sofa. Ekspresi cemas terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kyouya, ada apa?"

"Pulang, Cavallone. Aku tak perlu mengusirmu, kan?" tandas _cloud guardian_.

Lelaki berdarah Italia itu tak bergerak. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, merasa ada yang sesuatu yang aneh. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Muku-"

"Jangan sebut nama itu!" Hibari mengintrupsi, suaranya bergetar.

"Kyouya?" Kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah Dino. Tadi pagi, ia pergi ke Vongola _HQ_ dan mendapati kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Mukuro datang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Tsunayoshi. Tentu saja peristiwa itu serta merta membuat seisi markas gempar. Bukankah Rokudou Mukuro seharusnya bersama Hibari Kyouya?

Dino menggeser duduknya. "Ada apa denganmu dan Mukuro?" Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, hendak mengelus bahu kecil _cloud guardian_ yang bergetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku dan jangan ucapkan nama itu," respon Hibari sinis. Dia yakin tidak akan bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya jika sekali lagi mendengar nama itu terucap.

"Ah, maaf." Lelaki berambut pirang itu menurunkan tangannya. Menatap sosok frustasi Hibari yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat. Ia menelan ludah; menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Rambut hitam Hibari jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya saat ia menunduk semakin dalam di antara kedua kakinya. "Mau apa kau, _Haneuma_?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku yakin ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua. Dan aku di sini hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja," jawab Dino lembut.

Keheningan menyambut dalam ruangan sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah detak jam dinding yang seirama dengan desah nafas. Kesunyian yang menyesakakan. Kepingan _puzzle_ yang jatuh berserakan itu hancur jadi ratusan fragmen yang mustahil disatukan lagi. Mencetak dengan jelas rasa sakit yang tak lagi tertahan, membuat detak berpacu dalam perih yang menusuk setiap bagian tubuh.

Mantan prefek Namimori-_chuu_ memeluk dirinya semakin erat. Dadanya sakit. Ia merindukan kehangatan Mukuro di sekeliling dirinya. Ia menginginkan rasa damai yang selalu diberikan sang ilusionis. Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku b-baik-baik saja…."

Pengingkaran yang ia berikan meruntuhkan pertahanaannya sendiri. Kebohongan yang ia ciptakan tak sanggup menutupi luka hatinya. Dan air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Hibari Kyouya menangis dalam diam.

"K-kenapa...?" tanya Hibari tak mengerti. Air mata hanyalah milik herbivora. Dan dia bukan herbivora, lantas kenapa saat ini ia menangis?

Dino menarik pemuda beriris kelabu itu dalam pelukannya. Menyenderkan kepala pemuda itu di dadanya. Mengelus helaian rambut hitam sang _skylark_. Mendekap tubuh pemuda yang usianya terpaut jauh dengannya.

Belum ada tiga detik berlalu, pemuda berdarah Jepang itu meronta. "L-lepaskan aku!"

"Ssshh... menangislah, Kyouya," bisik Dino lembut. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membelai punggung lelaki yang lebih muda. "Menangislah dan kau akan merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku akan ada di sini."

Hibari tidak menyukai kedekatan yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan Dino. Ia tak bisa menerima perlakuan lembut selain dari sang ilusionis. Hanya saja perlindungan yang diberikan sang _Don_ Cavallone membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol diri. Rasa hangat. Rasa aman. Rasa tentram. Segalanya membangkitkan kerinduan yang terbayang dalam jiwanya. Kemudian, ia mulai terisak pelan di pelukan Dino Cavallone.

.

Sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali; berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang; meregangkan tubuhnya. Iris matanya menatap berkeliling, keningnya berlipat. Sejak kapan ia ada dalam kamar?

Aroma roti bakar menarik kesadarannya secara utuh. Kakinya melangkah perlahan meninggalkan kamar. Menuju dapur.

Sesosok lelaki berdiri di depan meja dapur. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dengan rapi. Apron hitam menutupi tubuhnya, lengan kemejanya dilipat sebatas siku. Pisau berlapis coklat tergenggam di salah satu tangannya. Iris matanya terpaku menatap pemanggang roti.

Hibari mendekat perlahan. Setengah tak percaya pada pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Dia... "M-Mukuro..."

Kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu terangkat. Senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau sudah bangun, Kyouya."

Suara itu... bukan milik Mukuro. Sang _skylark _menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dalam sekejap, citra sang ilusionis pecah. Sosok itu lebih tinggi. Rambutnya lebih terang –pirang tepatnya. Dan senyum di wajah itu bukan senyum jahil dan mesum.

"_Ha_-_Haneuma_..." Suara Hibari serak.

"Duduklah. Aku sedang buat sarapan." Dino Cavallone menggaruk pipinya. "Maaf, tadi aku memecahkan piringmu."

Dalam sekejap, ingatan tentang kemarin berkelebat cepat dalam benak Hibari. Air mata, isak tangis, pelukan, kehangatan, penghiburan, rasa aman, belaian dan cerita. Semalam ia sudah menunjukkan kelemahan di hadapan herbivora selain Mukuro. Dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

Tonfa metal _cloud guardian_ segera berada di urat nadi sang tutor. Iris mata Hibari nyalang. Ia mendesis penuh ancaman, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kejadian tadi malam menyebar, _Haneuma_."

Dino berkeringat dingin. Ia mundur selangkah. Sambil tertawa ganjil ia merespon, "A-aku akan merahasiakannya, Kyouya. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Semenit berlalu sebelum Hibari menurunkan senjatanya. Tak habis pikir kenapa kemarin ia bersikap begitu tidak karnivora. Mencoreng predikat predator Namimori di pundaknya. Ia menyimpan tonfanya sebelum berbalik.

Sang _bucking horse_ menghela nafas lega telah lolos dari ancaman maut. Manik matanya terpaku pada punggung Hibari. Ada kesedihan terbayang di sana. Rasanya bukan tindakan ksatria jika ia mendekati Hibari yang sedang terluka karena Mukuro. Tapi dia ingin sekali memeluk permuda di hadapannya seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Apakah keadaan ini berarti kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan hati sang murid? Ataukah tindakannya hanya akan semakin melukai pemuda itu?

.

"Hanya itu, Herbivora?" tanya Hibari kaku.

_Don_ Vongola muda itu mengangguk. "Ya, Hibari-san. Tapi, misi kali ini lebih berbahaya. Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa menyertakan Yamamoto atau Mukuro bersamamu."

Selama sepersekian detik, Hibari terdiam. Nama Mukuro masih menyebabkan dadanya nyeri. Hanya saja, catat ini baik-baik. Ia bukan herbivora lemah. "Tak perlu. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Pemuda Jepang itu bangkit dari kursi berlengan tepat ketika pintu terbuka.

"Tsunyoshi-kun~" Jeda sejenak. "Ups, kau sedang ada tamu ternyata."

"M-Mukuro-san..." Tsunayoshi segera berdiri. Tangannya mengepal erta dan berkeringat dingin.

Manik mata sang _skylark_ dan sang ilusionis bertemu selama beberapa saat. Saling menatap. Saling menyelidik. Saling melumat. Kelabu bertemu merah dan biru. Membangkitkan rasa rindu yang segera pupus saat keduanya berpaling.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna membentuk senyuman. "Tsunayoshi-kun, kita kencan sepulang ini bagaimana?"

"M-Mukuro-san!" Vongola _Decimo_ itu menatap ngeri sosok Hibari. Ia tak enak hati jika Mukuro bersikap manja padanya di hadapan Hibari. Biar bagaimanapun, Mukuro adalah mantan kekasih sang _clo__ud guardian_. Ah, apakah benar mantan kekasih? Bahkan tidak pernah ada kalimat penjelas yang menyatakan hubungan mereka berakhir.

Sang ilusionis mengabaikan kekhawatiran yang terlukis di wajah pemuda beriris karamel. Ia justru memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil sebelum bergelayut manja. "Bagaimana, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"M-Mu-Mukuro-san!" Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. "Ada H-"

"Aku pergi. Tiga hari lagi akan aku berikan laporannya padamu, Herbivora," sela Hibari tegas. Ia muak. Dadanya sesak. Tidak akan bisa lagi melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Dan sosok _mist guardian_ yang memeluk Tsunayoshi semakin erat adalah pemandangan terakhir yang terpatri di kedua bola matanya sebelum pintu tertutup rapat. Memecahkan keping hatinya menjadi remukan kecil yang tak lagi menyatu.

.

Di batas khatulistiwa, matahari kemerahan menarik kelambu malam. Membiaskan cahaya keemasan di awan putih yang bergumul. Membelah langit biru keunguan dengan kuas jingga. Mengukir cakrawala yang bergelayut di langit. Senja telah datang.

Hibrid terbang berkeliling dalam ruangan beralas _tatami_ sebelum berhenti di pangkuan pemuda berambut kelabu. _Yukata_ biru tua membalut tubuhnya. Menutupi kulitnya yang seputih susu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh melewati batas horizon. Ada duka tak terlukiskan di iris matanya. Ada perih yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya, tak tertutupi oleh ekspresinya yang datar.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus bulu halus Hibird. Sudah lama rasanya tidak setenang ini. Sudah lama juga ia tak kembali ke rumahnya. Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Mukuro, ia tinggal di apartemen dekat Vongola_ HQ_. Dan kembali ke apartemen itu hanya akan memperbesar luka hatinya yang kini menganga lebar.

Setiap sudut dipenuhi aroma teratai khas sang ilusionis. Setiap inci mengingatkan akan eksistensi pemuda berdarah Italia. Semakin lama berada di sana, semakin kuat ingatannya akan saat-saat bersama Rokudou Mukuro. Semakin sadar ia bahwa seperti apapun dia mencoba menyangkalnya, dia mencintainya. Mencintai Rokudou Mukuro

Bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum menatapnya. Bagaimana model rambut nanas itu selalu membuatnya tertawa. Bagaimana jemari ramping membelai pipinya. Bagaimana bisikan manja mencapai indera pendengarannya. Bagaimana kehangatan terbentuk saat sang ilusionis merangkulnya.

Semua itu membuatnya sakit. Semua itu membuatnya sesak.

.

.

"Kyouya-chan~," bisik _mist guardian _ketika tangannya menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hibari.

Hibari berdecak kesal. "Lepaskan aku, Herbivora." Hanya saja, ia tak berusaha melawan pelukan itu. Dia senang dengan keberadaan pria pengganggu itu di dekatnya.

Sang ilusionis tertawa pelan. Ia mempererat pelukannya. "_Ti amo_, Kyouya."

Tak ada kata terangkai dari bibir sang _skylark_. Ia memutar tubuhnya; menghadap pemuda berdarah Italia. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman. Seyuman yang seolah berkata: 'Aku tahu'.

Keduanya bertatapan. Iris kelabu memandang iris dwiwarna dengan lekat. Kemudian, mereka saling mendekat. Merapatkan jarak di antara mereka hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan lembut.

"Kyouya, mau tinggal dengaku?" tanya Mukuro pelan saat mengurai ciumannya.

Kepala sang _cluod guardian_ terangguk pelan, mengiyakan ajakan sang ilusionis. Yang segera saja disambut dengan ciuman hangat lain dari pemuda berambut panjang. Dan keduanya terlena dalam kebersamaan.

Kebersamaan semu. Karena sisi _puzzle_ yang berbeda itu sekarang tidak bisa menyatu.

.

.

_Tok Tok._

Ketukan itu mengembalikan dirinya ke masa ini. Namun, ia yakin kali ini bukan Rokudou Mukuro yang bertandang ke rumahnya. Pemuda berdarah Italia itu sudah berhenti mencintainya.

Detik kemudian, pintu bergeser terbuka. Dan sosok Dino Cavallone berdiri.

"Hai, Kyouya," sapa Dino.

Hibari tak bergerak sama sekali. "Mau apa kau?"

Yang ditanya justru melangkah mendekat dan mengambil tempat di samping Hibari. Wajahnya seketika menjadi serius. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyouya?"

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti herbivora lemah," jawab mantan prefek Namimori segera.

_Bucking horse_ itu menarik Hibari ke pelukannya. Menyenderkan kepala pemuda itu di dadanya. "Aku tahu kau terluka dan mungkin waktunya salah. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kyouya. Dan itu berarti aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk meringankan perasaanmu."

Mata Hibari mengerjap tak percaya. Baru saja Dino menyatakan perasaan padanya. _Yang benar saja!_

Tidak! Ia tak bisa mencintai Dino. Ia sudah punya... siapa yang ia miliki? Mukuro? Bukankah ia sendirian sekarang? Mukuro meninggalkannya dan menjalin hubungan dengan Tsunayoshi. Berarti tak masalah baginya untuk menerima perasaan Dino 'kan?

Seharusnya begitu. Hanya saja, ia tak punya perasaan apapun pada Dino. Dia tidak mencintainya, bahkan menyukainya pun tidak.

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya, Kyouya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, dan aku hanya mohon kau bisa mencoba mencintaiku."

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi terbayang dengan jelas di pelupuk matanya. Saat Mukuro memanggil Tsuna sambil tersenyum, saat Mukuro bergelayut manja pada Tsuna, saat-

Muak. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak Hibari. Ia tertawa sinis saat mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Dino tepat di kedua manik matanya. "Kau mencintaiku, huh?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya," jawab Dino sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu, kau siap jika aku mengajakmu menikah saat ini juga?"

* * *

**.**

-part two-

**e **n **d**

Kei & SS

**.**

* * *

Sayangnya, ini batal menjadi _twoshots_. Dan ceritanya justru berkembang menjadi aneh begini. Oya, salahkan SS jika terlalu banyak hint D18 atau 6927. Karena SS yang ngetik chapter ini. Eh, tapi jangan, ini kan milik kami berdua, jadi salahkan diri kalian sendiri yang mau membacanya, oke? #slapped#

Jangan lupa ikut **MistCloud in Honeymoon Event** (**MCH Event**) yang diselenggarakan dari _25 Desember 2010 – 9 Januari 2011_. Informasi lebih lanjutnya silakan tanya pada SS (Eszett) atau Kei (Keiko no Midori). Atau lewat facebook. Alamat facebook kami bisa didapatkan di profil kami masing-masing.

**_Kei_SS_**


End file.
